


What Was Lost

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2014 [6]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic marlex prompted: The Walking Dead, Beth, Sundays used to mean something in her family</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost

She drove from place to place, scavenging, hiding in her car. She had no idea what day of the week it even was. She saw the church. She peered in the windows making sure there were no walkers in side. When she was sure it was clear she went in and sat in a pew.

Picking up a tattered hymnal, she looked through a found her favourite hymn. Humming, she remembered better days. Days before. When her family would go to church together. When she believed in God and redemption. She saw no redemption now. Nothing of the wholesomeness she grew up with. Leaning over, she sobbed into the pages of the song book for everything she'd lost.


End file.
